


Malefic Contact

by HarleysLittleMonster



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Breathplay, Choking, Choking Kink, Crushes, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fixation, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Masochism, Massage, Massage kink, Mommy Kink, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, Voice Kink, What else is new lmao, but i am not sorry, if that makes sense, reader's a bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysLittleMonster/pseuds/HarleysLittleMonster
Summary: You and Addy have some time together during the massage portion of your Zeros makeover.And afterwards.Or, I'm a gay idiot that may or may not have gotten too excited by ONE SCENE.Takes place during season two.
Relationships: Addison Carver/Female Reader, Addison Carver/Original Female Character(s), Addison Carver/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Malefic Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaa be gentle (unless you're Addy then please do NOT be gentle-)

You didn't trust the Zeros. You still don't.

But a new outfit? Clean hair? A _bath?_ That was too good to pass up.

So they split up your group for privacy, but you did _not_ like the idea of being alone with members of a known-to-be-malicious drug cartel. You fought to stay together but Warren said to 'go with it,' giving you a look that said _'don't hurt anyone.'_

Seeing your frustration, Addy was quick to react- with a hand on your shoulder and a step forward she _insisted_ that she stay with you, if not to protect you, than to protect the Zeros from you acting out.

If you know Addy, and you do, you know that she wanted to keep an eye on you. She hasn't left your side since you stepped foot onto Zeros' territory, a hand always on your wrist or your waist to direct you around (making you blush like an idiot). She's been much more protective of you since she lost Mack, and you can understand why- she doesn't want to lose anyone else.

So now you both sit in a private room, wrapped in towels from your showers (which you took separately, thank god- you become a blushing mess from just thinking about Addy that bare, you couldn't imagine actually _seeing_ her like that, or at least not subtly). You've yet to look at the woman across from you for fear of your reaction, your eyes instead flicking to and from every random decorative object about the room.

There are lit candles scattered about the room, bottles of oils and lotions in a basket on a stool to your right, and to your blushing horror, two large, white pieces of furniture you recognize as massage tables. The room has a warm glow that was probably meant to be relaxing, but you're in shock, eyes wide and face flushed while _many_ inappropriate images involving yourself, Addy, oils and _massaging_ flash through your mind.

_Control yourself, [Y/N]._

You hear someone clear their throat and your eyes flick from the frustratingly sensual furniture to a painting of what looks like vultures on the wall as you remember where you are and who you're with and that the sound you just heard came from _Addy._

"I know that... this is a bit awkward," you hear her laugh and her towel rustling, your eyes scrunched closed tight as the phrase _'don't look'_ repeats in your head over and over. "I'm on edge too, trust me. But don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to us."

Eyes still closed, you smile at that, Addy's words making your heart bloom with warmth. Feeling a bit more comfortable (why does she have to be so goddamn sweet?), you open your eyes and drop your gaze to the floor, head turned _slightly_ more towards your friend.

_No no no no no don't look._

"I did _not_ expect _this,"_ Addy laughs and you see her hand gesture to the massage tables out of the corner of your eye. "This is a very... _weird_ situation," she laughs again, "but I think some grooming would do us some good, yeah?"

You smile a bit more, remembering how Addy insisted on short spa days whenever you had the chance, and you give her a nod. Addy's voice comforts you and you turn to face her as if your body has a mind of its own.

Your breath catches in your throat and you freeze, already pink cheeks darkening and your eyes widening.

_Fuck._

You've never seen so much of Addy's skin before, _especially_ not her in a towel that barely comes down to her mid thigh with her still dripping from her shower. She has one hand keeping the fabric covering herself and the other down at her side, her damp red hair sticking to her neck and forehead, giving you the urge to brush it away. Her blue eyes are dark and her face is a bit flushed, contrasting beautifully with her pale skin, and even without her boots, she still stands a good bit taller than you. You feel _tiny_ looking at how the towel clings to her curves, and you are sure that you have _never_ been this aroused in your life.

"You alright, [Y/N]?" Addy asks, though her tone makes you think she doesn't really expect an answer. Her lips stretch into a smirk and her lips part, head tilted she says, "you look like you've seen a ghost."

_"Fine-_ I'm fine," you stammer, your gaze dropping to the floor. You watch Addy shift her weight to one leg and you imagine yourself between them, tongue trailing up her thighs, her looking down at you, hand in your hair-

Your own thighs press together as a desperate act for stimulation, your throat swallowing heavily.

You could _not_ get a massage, especially right now. No way in hell. It's been a huge kink of yours for as long as you can remember and just the thought of Addy getting one _next_ to you is enough to make you chew the inside of your cheek. You can not be touched right now, nope, can't happen-

"You know, [Y/N]," Addy starts, pausing to gaze at the ceiling, "there's no need to be nervous. _We're all girls here."_ She says with a laugh while taking a seat on the massage table closest to her, towel slipping down a bit around her chest. 

You're sure you can't blush any harder than you are right now. Not wanting to seem awkward, you hop up onto your own massage table, pressing your thighs tightly together and turning your gaze to the side.

"I... I'm not nervous," you say, shaking your head and sneaking glances at Addy's frustratingly _long_ and _bare_ legs. You rub your lips together and hear your friend hum.

"You're certainly _something,"_ she replies, and you shiver as her hooded eyes look you up and down. 

_Stop it, you're horny and imagining shit. She's your friend, she's not flirting with you. Pull yourself together-_

"[Y/N], if you need some help relaxing before our _spa day,"_ Addy laughs while leaning back against her hand, the action making her towel rise a bit from her thighs. Your eyes widen almost comically and the redhead chuckles low in her chest, "I'd be more than happy to help you out."

"Like... how?" You ask, core throbbing between your legs.

"Well," Addy starts, head bobbing to the side, "they're obviously gonna massage us anyway. I don't think they'll mind if we get a head start," she slips down from her massage table and takes a step towards your own, _"do you?"_

Mouth open, you look at her, examining her face for any sign that she's fucking with you. Her blue eyes are wide and innocent but have a playful glimmer in them. "I don't think- I mean, I don't _know-"_ you stammer.

"You trust me, right?" Addy asks, taking another step closer to you and placing her spare hand on your knee. You can _smell_ her now- the expensive soap the Zeros gave her, the metallic scent she carries from her Z Whacker. Your gaze follows her hand and you bite the inside of your lip to stop yourself from whimpering.

"Yes," you gasp, feeling Addy's fingers trail up your bare knee _ever so slightly._ "Addy, I trust you."

"I'm glad," she smiles, folding her towel under her arm so both her hands are free, "Now if you want to, lay down."

Your breath hitches at her words but you obey, nodding your head and tentatively laying stomach-down on the table, folding your arms under your chin. You can hear your heartbeat in your ears and feel your whole body flush with heat as Addy leans down to you and purrs, _"good girl."_

_Oh dear god._

“I’ll start with your shoulders,” you hear your friend say behind you. Despite being warned, you still jump when her wet and surprisingly _smooth_ hands make contact.

_Wet? What? You hadn’t heard her open any lotion._

“Try to relax,” Addy laughs playfully at your reaction, her thumbs pressing into your muscles gently. Your response is a rather embarrassing cross between a squeak and a whimper, earning another laugh from your companion, but making your already aching core pulse even more.

Your face is _burning,_ your whole body is burning. Your bottom lip is stuck tight between your teeth to prevent any more sounds from getting out while Addy’s _annoyingly strong_ fingers massage your shoulders like she’s done it a million times before. You try to calm your heart and breathing but you can’t, your blood is rushing in your ears and you are _so glad_ Addy can’t see your face right now.  
The silence is _killing_ you, making everything feel much more intense. All you can hear is breathing, Addy’s and your own, and the wet sounds of her hands sliding across your skin.

You gasp, feeling Addy slip her thumbs a bit under your towel.   
“You okay, [Y/N]?” She asks, digits sliding a bit farther down. Her voice is _breathy_ and it catches you off guard.

_“Mmm hm,”_ you answer before burying your face in your arms at how much like a _moan_ that sounded.

_This is gonna kill me. I’m gonna have an actual heart attack and die._

“Then you’re okay if I move to your back?” Addy asks, a grin in her voice. She holds the seam of your towel between two of her fingers, waiting for your answer.

“Yeah- sure,” you stammer in reply, suppressing a shiver when your friend hums and pulls the towel down, leaving your back bare but your ass and thighs covered.

You silently thank the heavens for that, because you’re sure you’ve left the insides of your thighs and the table below you a slick mess. Every time you shuffle your hips you can feel your own wetness and it’s _torture._

Addy squeezes some lotion directly onto your back, the substance cold and wet against your skin, making you yelp and arch a bit, head shooting up in surprise. “Sorry,” she chuckles, her warm hands rubbing the lotion into your back, the quick change in temperature making you sigh. Addy’s hand presses gently and slowly down against your body, leading you back to your laying position on the table.

Her fingers slide across your skin, pressing down into your muscles, and you don’t notice the _whimper_ that leaves your lips until it’s too late.  
Addy’s hands are on your lower back when you freeze. “Oh _babygirl,_ don’t be shy,” she laughs, the pet name sending shivers down your spine. “Your little sounds are cute.”

_Oh my god._   
You whimper again, legs slightly spread as Addy’s strong hands move to your calves. You take a deep breath, in and out, as her fingers move up and down.

_“Mmm,”_ you moan as her hands move _slowly_ up your legs, the sound leaving your throat before you can stop it and your core pulsing with every movement your friend makes.

“Isn’t that better?” Addy asks, her voice low and sweet. A gasp is your reply as she rubs her fingers along the backs of your thighs under your towel.

The throbbing in your core is _unbearable._ Your hips shift against the table and you whimper, head raising.

“Addy...” your voice is breathier than you expected as the redhead’s hands move back to your spine, fingers trailing up towards your neck as she walks to the head of the table.

“Hmm?” She hums as you shiver under her touch. She stops in front of your face, hands massaging your back with a new intensity.  
Your throat goes dry when you look up and see that your eyes are at level with her hips, your gaze trailing up her form to her face. Her eyes meet yours, dark blue and practically sparkling, and she asks, “something wrong?”

Addy’s thumbs work your shoulders while you shake your head and inhale sharply.  
“Do you want something?” She cocks her head to the side, cheeks flushed as she looks down at you. Her voice is _silky_ and you _groan,_

“God, Addy, _please.”_

“So that’s a yes,” Addy laughs in reply, her thumbs stroking across your shoulders. “But I won’t know what you want until you tell me.”   
You chew your lip as Addy bends over your head to stroke her hands all the way down your back. Her towel falls a little around her chest, revealing quite a bit of cleavage, and you whimper.   
Addy’s eyes flick over you as you spread your legs a bit, hips shifting, making your towel move and leave your thighs bare. You see her tongue run across her lip, wetting it, and you let out a shuddering breath.

“I _think_ I know what you want,” Addy smirks and runs her nails lightly up your back, making you arch. She chuckles darkly and says, “but I still need you to tell me.”  
_“Why?”_ You whine, grinding your hips back against nothing. Addy leans down over you and presses her fingers into your waist, pushing you down and still against the table.

She tilts her head down towards you and purrs, _“Because good sluts beg when they want to be fucked.”_

Addy _cackles_ at the moan that rips from your throat. The heat between your thighs is _burning_ and you’re sure you’ve ruined the cover on this massage table.

_“Please,”_ you gasp as Addy slides her fingers under your towel and over the sides of your hips, _“please please please Addy please...”_ You cry, eyes shut tight and cheeks burning red.

Your eyes open when you feel Addy’s hands leave your backside and run through your hair instead, making you look up at her.   
Her tongue runs along her teeth as she brings one hand up to her towel’s knot. _“Good girl,”_ she purrs, before tugging her towel and letting the fabric fall to the ground.

Addy actually _giggles_ at the look on your face when you see her body for the first time. You're frozen as your wide eyes take in her every curve, scar and freckle- and the fact that she keeps herself trimmed isn't surprising to you, given her clean treatment of her eyebrows (despite it being the apocalypse). You get this _urge_ to lean forward and drag your tongue over her skin, to kneel for her like she's the queen instead of La Reina. Your hips grind against the table of their own accord as your gaze rises.

You actually lick your lip while Addy chuckles down at you, _"Like what you see?"_

You realize that you're staring just a bit too long and _squeak_ before burying your face in your hands, your heart racing.

You feel a hand pet your head and hear Addy let out a laugh before she cups your cheek and raises it to look you in the eyes. "It's okay, babygirl, I _want_ you to look," she says, tucking some hair behind your ear with her spare hand.

"You want me to fuck you?" She smirks and runs her thumb over your cheekbone.

You nod, lip between your teeth and your eyes glued to Addy's face. She bites her own lip, the action drawing your attention and making you let out a shaky exhale.

Addy's fingers run from your cheek to weave themselves into your hair, followed by a gentle tug and a raise of her eyebrow. You gasp at the subtle pain, the new strain on your neck telling you what your new lover wants- you take the hint and obey, pushing yourself up into a kneeling position on the table, thighs spread and Addy's hand never leaving your locks.

_"Good girl."_ The words roll off her tongue _perfectly,_ and the mix of that and the hunger in her eyes as she takes in your now naked form makes you pant weakly. 

Addy tugs your hair backwards a bit (making you stifle a groan) to make you look up at the ceiling. She uses her other hand to trail her fingertips _slowly_ down your neck, over a breast, and down your stomach, goosebumps following her touch.

You feel so _exposed_ as Addy examines you, heart pounding in your ears when her fingers stop right above your pubic bone. _"Wow,"_ she gasps, eyes following the trails of wetness making the insides of your thighs glisten. "Is the massage what got you this worked up, or is it this all for _me?"_

_Both,_ you think, but all that comes out is a whimper. Addy runs her fingertips up the inside of your thigh, gathering your wetness, and gives an almost shocked laugh when your hips follow her hand as she pulls away. She raises her fingers, tips coated in _you,_ to her face, and looks you dead in the eyes as she licks a long, slow stripe across them.

You both _moan,_ her at the taste of you on her fingers and you at the sight of her sucking your arousal off her fingertips. You're stunned by the entire scene, even more so by how _unfairly_ sexy Addy's moan was. You're filled with this deep _need_ to hear more of it.

Addy uses her hand buried in your hair to pull your face towards hers, her other hand, fingers still wet, coming to rest on your hip. You can feel her hot breath against your lips as she speaks softly, _"I'm gonna make you **purr,** kitten." _Her thumb presses gently into your hip and you gasp, the redhead taking the opportunity to yank you forward and crash your lips together. 

You _squeal_ when contact is made, but melt in Addy's hands as her warm tongue slides over yours. She dominates you easily (not that you're complaining), and moans into your mouth when you bury your hands in her hair to pull her closer. Your response to the sound is grinding your hips against her hand that still rests there.

Her lips are soft but rough against your own, breaking contact ever so often to suck on your bottom lip, grinning in between kisses at the whimpers that come from your mouth.

You both needing air, Addy pulls away from your now swollen lips, admiring their redness before her dark blue eyes flick up to your own. 

"I totally pegged you as a sub," she laughs while catching her breath. "I'm happy to find out I was right."

You blush and laugh nervously, your fingers fidgeting in their current place behind Addy's neck. 

"You were thinking about how I am in bed?" You giggle, a moan rising from your throat when Addy yanks your hair to the side, a bit rougher than before. 

"You bet," she chuckles, leaning forward to brush her lips up along your jawline while your hands move to her shoulders. "I had you as a masochist too. I should get a prize."

Addy's fingers are rough in your hair as she drags her tongue over the shell of your ear, earning a sharp inhale from you. Her available hand moves from your hip up to your chest, fingers wrapping around the base of your neck. "Addy _please,"_ you whimper as her grip slightly tightens and she nibbles on your earlobe. She hums, lips leaving your ear and forming a grin.

Hand around your throat and the other on your abdomen, your new lover pushes you slowly back onto the massage table, hand leaving your belly momentarily so she can get on the table herself. In your current position, you're sitting back on the table, with Addy kneeling between your spread legs and towering over you, your face at level with her breasts.

Something you are _very aware of._

"You look good under me," Addy chuckles while moving her thigh to press against your cunt. She grins at your gasp, feeling your wetness slide along her skin. "I think you like it too," she says with fake thought, head tilting to the side.

Groaning, you grind your core against the offered limb, eyes closing and head rolling back. 

_"God,_ look at you, it's like you're in heat." Addy cackles, her grip flexing around the pulse points on your throat and her other hand moving from your abdomen to your pubic bone. You moan as she cups your sex, grinding against her palm eagerly. You chew your lip, gaze flicking down to your lover's chest and up to her face.

Seeing the hunger in your eyes, Addy laughs. "No need to be shy," she purrs, hand moving from your neck to the back of your head, pulling you towards her breasts.

Correction, pulling you onto her _lap._

You _squeak_ as Addy pulls your face into her neck and moves you both forward so you're in the middle of the table, the action making her palm press _deliciously_ against your core. 

"You can touch me, babygirl," she says, releasing a breath. "I want you to." Her fingers slide between your labia and you gasp against her throat.

Mind clouded with arousal (and admittedly some insecurity), you tentatively move one hand down from Addy's shoulder and cup her breast. Your gasp (how the fuck is every inch of her so _soft?)_ is muted by the hum of content that rumbles from your lover's chest, inspiring you to continue.

You start to move your head down but freeze and _moan_ when Addy's fingers find your clit, circling it gently. _"God,_ [Y/N], you're so _wet,"_ she groans right by your ear, fingertips teasing your sensitive bundle of nerves.

The sound that leaves your lips is a mix of a whimper and a mewl, your hand clasping Addy's shoulder and the other running its thumb over her nipple. Something you didn't even realize you were doing until you feel your friend's hips grind up beneath your own, panting into your ear.

The thought of _you_ being the one causing Addy pleasure fills you with so much desire that you lunge forward, taking her other nipple in your mouth. You're rewarded with a cry of surprise and pleasure from the other woman, followed by her thrusting two fingers into your cunt, thumb pressing against your clit.

You _mewl_ against Addy's chest, your hips grinding down onto her digits, pushing them deeper inside you. Releasing her nipple from your mouth, you replace your lips with your tongue, sliding it slowly around the stiff bud. 

_"Mmm, good girl,"_ Addy moans, fingers beginning to thrust into your heat. 

You moan at her words, hips grinding for more as your new lover fucks you. Addy's long fingers curl and thrust faster into your spot and you cry out, back arching, _"Oh god fuck yes!"_

"So _desperate,"_ Addy cackles, the sound being replaced by a groan when you bite the crook of her neck to muffle your cries. "Needy little... whore..." she pants into your ear, fingers flexing against your walls. 

You cry out in pleasure and surprise as Addy pushes you back onto the table in one quick move, pinning you underneath her with your thigh between her own and thrusting into you deeper. She buries her face in your neck, biting and sucking on the flesh there, and drags her thumb over your clit in quick circles. 

_"Please please please Addy please,"_ you gasp as the redhead moans against your throat while grinding her own sex along your thigh. Biting your pulse point, Addy pushes a third finger into your dripping core and thrusts hard, making you arch against her with a strangled cry.

You _purr_ as Addy wraps the fingers of her spare hand around the base of your throat, applying pressure to your pulse points and using that as leverage to grind herself against your thigh easier. Your hands grab her wrist, pulling her fingers harder against your neck in a plea for more. With a dark grin, Addy obliges, tightening her grip on your throat and making you feel _perfectly_ dizzy, mixing with the waves of pleasure her fucking is sending across your body.

Part of you is shocked at how _wet_ Addy is- her grinding is leaving your thigh coated, the feeling making you nearly _drool_. She groans above you as you rock your hips, making your thigh press against her harder, and your eyes _sparkle_ as you have the _best idea._

Excitedly but reluctantly, you grab Addy's thrusting hand and stop her with a whimper. She looks at you with worry and begins to pull her hand away from your neck, but you still have your other hand on it and hold it still against your throat. Watching you move your leg to pull her hips against yours, Addy grins and rolls her hips forward, her cunt pressing against yours, you both gasping at contact.

"You really _are_ a bitch in heat," Addy purrs while rocking her hips forward and bringing her wet hand to roughly grip your thigh, "You wanna cum grinding against me like a _greedy little kitten,_ yeah?"

You moan at her words, back arching for more pleasure. Addy gives you a particularly rough thrust while slightly loosening her grip on your throat and you realize she actually wants you to _answer._ "Oh god- _yes,"_ you gasp, sucking in air and rolling your hips up against Addy's, you both moaning.

She grinds against you quicker, groaning low in her throat while you squeal and grip her wrist with both hands. Taking the hint, Addy chokes you harder, her fingernails digging into your thigh on reflex.

Your eyes snap shut and you moan, head feeling light and falling back. Addy's thrusting forward in small circles, putting pressure on both your clits and you feel yourself getting closer and closer to your climax with every movement.

"God, you're _perfect_ for this," Addy moans, her own eyes closing and her pace quickening into something more sporadic. _"A perfect little slut for me to fuck."_

Your thighs start to tremble and Addy's grip on you digs so deep into your flesh that you swear to god she broke the skin and-

_"Fuck,_ Addy I'm gonna-" 

_"Yes, babygirl, come for me,"_ Addy moans, grip on your throat tighter. _"Come for **Mommy."**_

At Addy's words you let out an feral _cry,_ back arching as your orgasm hits you with a hundred tons of white-hot pleasure. Addy releases your neck completely, hand coming to rest by your head, before going ridged, mouth open in a silent scream. Blood rushes back to your head as your hips rock against hers, mewling with every shock the contact gives you.

Your body's twitching makes Addy moan and rock against you, both of you coming down from your highs slowly. Still whimpering from the aftershocks, you force your eyes open and look at your friend, who's gasping above you with sweat on her brow. 

_"Huh,"_ she laughs with surprise, face flushed, "I never thought we'd ever get to do that."

You giggle, but hiss in pain when Addy removes her hand from your thigh. You were right before, she _did_ draw blood- your eyes are transfixed as a single crimson drop runs down your skin and drips onto the table.

"Oh shit- I am so sorry," Addy says with wide eyes, beginning to look around the room in a panic. You let out a breath you hadn't even realized you were holding and on pure _instinct_ you grab the hand that had marked you and suck the bloody tips into your mouth.

Your tongue slides over the digits and your eyes roll back into your head at the irony taste, and for a second you're embarrassed because no one's ever seen you enjoy blood before, but when you look up at Addy with wide eyes while you suck her fingers clean, her eyes are _dark_ and _hungry._

"I think I love you," she breathes, followed by a laugh as you release her hand. You feel your face flush and you join her in laughter.

When Addy leans down to capture you in a sweet but searing kiss, there's one thought in your mind: _I think I love you too._


End file.
